1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the art of lifting objects. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for pulling objects that are partially buried in the ground, such as fence posts or telephone poles. The apparatus can also be used to level objects by lifting one side of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines have long been,used to help people pull stumps, fence posts, and other objects out of the ground. Some of these machines have involved a chain mounted on a frame, such as an A-frame or a tripod. The chain is connected to the object to be pulled, and then the chain is raised. The chain is usually raised by means of a pulley, a ratchet-wheel, or some similar article.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,439, issued to Armbruster on Mar. 23, 1926, discloses an apparatus for pulling posts partially buried in the ground. The Armbruster apparatus has two legs and a rotating shaft mounted between the upper ends of the legs. When the shaft is rotated, a toothed gear mounted on the shaft raises a chain. The chain can be attached to a secondary chain wrapped around the post to be pulled. The apparatus is operated by rotating the shaft to raise the chain and thus to lift the post.